homeworldfandomcom-20200223-history
HWC Campaign: Kadiir Nebula
Kadiir Nebula is the sixth mission in the campaign and involves the protection of the Caal-Shto through a nebula. Overview The Kuun-Lan is in no shape to hold off any more attackers. Tactical agrees and suggests taking the Caal-Shto through the nearby nebula to repair it... Objectives * Explore Taiidan Base * Scout Nav Points * Guard Caal-Shto with Command Ship * Destroy Heavy Cruiser and Escort Research * Force Field Level 1 * Frigate Drive - Leads to Hive Frigates * Phased Telemetry - Leads to Leeches Strategy The mission is fairly easy, but your actions will determine how it plays out. You'll start in a corner at the entry point of the nebula: Tactical detects transmissions coming from a nearby base and concludes them to be the Taiidan Imperialists. Before they can progress through the nebula, Tactical wants to know what kind of firepower the enemy has and advises sending a recon. Don't send a recon towards the base. In fact, at this point, you should probably avoid the Imperial base entirely as you'll need to start preparing for later missions. Start repairing the Caal-Shto using some Workers and have whatever Acolytes and ACVs guarding it. The enemy will send Interceptor squadrons throughout the mission, towards the Caal-Shto: if these return to the base, the mission is failed, as the enemy will send its entire enemy force (comprising many frigates and a few Destroyers) to attack, which all use the stronger Energy Cannon. Once the Caal-Shto is repaired, harvest some resources. While the sensors manager doesn't show it, there are actually a lot of resources to be found, but it'll take careful planning to get them all, especially as the nebula is littered in mines. Try to harvest as many as you can without going too near the base: any ships that go too near will trigger the next objectives. When you've harvested as many resources as you want, build a Mimic. If you already have one, set it to mimic enemy ships and move it directly to the base. When it nears the base, the enemy force is revealed to be too powerful for the Kuun-Lan to deal with right now, especially as the Caal-Shto is the priority. This updates the objective to scout various nav points ahead: unfortunately, this spawns some enemy vessels which weren't present earlier. Use a recon to scout the nav points. When Minelayer Corvettes appear, use evasive Acolytes to destroy them, as well as the mines, to avoid major losses. Keep pushing on, until a more deadlier enemy appears: an enemy Heavy Cruiser is blocking the path out of the nebula. Research "Phased Telemetry" quickly and build 10 Leeches. Send the leeches to the cruiser and wait for it to vent: if the Caal-Shto drifts too close to the cruiser, it'll be detected and most likely eliminated, so stop the Kuun-Lan every so often. Once the cruiser is defeated, lead the Caal-Shto to the slipgate and exit fast. Trivia * There are several strategies for completing this mission. Alternative strategies include: ** Capturing the enemy Heavy Cruiser using Workers. On higher difficulties, it is a great addition to the fleet and is easier to capture if the Taiidan do not become aware of your presence. ** Move a Recon to the Heavy Cruiser to get access to leeches. Instead of leeching the cruiser, leech everything else for infinite resources. So long as the cruiser is not destroyed, the mission will be peaceful. ** Similar to the above, but use leeches to destroy the entire enemy force so that, if you happen to be detected, there is little consequence. This also allows you to harvest all resources in the map. * If the Kuun-Lan is still set to guard the Caal-Shto after it's gone through the slipgate, the Kuun-Lan will just keep following it to a point way off the map. If the Tactical Overlay is enabled, the Caal-Shto can be seen very far off in the distance. 06